


The Compromise

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Bake Sale, Domestic Fluff, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco disagree on how is best to raise money for charity.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	The Compromise

“So, this charity thing,” Draco began, running a hand up and down Harry’s arm as they laid in bed. “I was thinking we could do an auction.” 

“What kind of auction?” Harry asked, rolling over so that he could kiss Draco’s jaw.

“An auction of men,” Draco replied, shifting closer to Harry. “You know, like bachelors.” 

“Do you know any bachelors?” Harry asked, frowning slightly.

“Of course, I do,” Draco said, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. “Well, Blaise, anyway.”

“That’s not much of an auction,” Harry said with a snort. “We’d be better off doing a bake sale.” 

“Baking is boring, Harry,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes. “The men would be a far better idea.” 

“Why, because you thought of it?” Harry asked, twisting slightly to look up at Draco. 

“Partly that, and partly because men will sell better than cakes,” Draco said, smirking.

Harry snorted. “You hope.” 

“They will, trust me, I’d much rather bid on a man than a cake,” Draco replied. 

“Oh really?” Harry asked, sitting up and raising an eyebrow. “I’ll have to remember that, then.” 

“You could always volunteer to be auctioned,” Draco said. 

“Not on your life,” Harry scoffed. 

“So you’d prefer me to bid on another man?” 

“I’d prefer you not to bid on any men, actually!” Harry exclaimed. “I don’t see why we can’t just do a bake sale. Nice and safe, no worries about anyone bidding on anyone they shouldn’t…” 

“Where has your sense of fun gone?” Draco asked with a frown. 

“Did you really think I’d be okay with you bidding on a random man?” 

“Then _you_ volunteer to be auctioned! Then I can bid on _you_!” 

“Draco, you already _have_ me!” Harry said incredulously. “Why do you want to bid on me?”

“For _charity_! Do you have any idea how much money we could make from auctioning you?” Draco replied as though it were obvious. 

Harry’s eyes widened, “No. Absolutely not. You are not using me for the cause,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Harry, please. Just think about it,” Draco said, reaching out to pull Harry back down beside him. “I _promise you_ that I will outbid everyone there. You’ll be in no danger.” 

“Draco, seriously, you don’t know what these people will do,” Harry sighed, lying down again, his back pressed against Draco’s chest. “They could literally bankrupt you.” 

“I would not let that happen,” Draco said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple. “If the price went too high, I’d borrow from Blaise.”

Harry didn’t say anything. 

“Harry?” 

“I’ll let you auction me off if we can make a compromise. Every man we auction has to also bake a cake,” Harry replied quietly. “So people are bidding on both things.” 

Draco gave an exasperated laugh and pressed his lips to Harry’s temple once more. “Alright, you win. We’ll do both.”


End file.
